This invention relates to a blind for a hunter, photographer, naturalist or the like. More particularly this invention relates to a portable blind which may be facially transported to a desired site and quickly and easily erected for use.
In the past blinds of various types have been known which are designed to provide concealment for a hunter or the like while waiting for game to be either enticed or driven close enough for a sporting shot. In a similar manner a photographer or naturalist may want to film and/or study animals in their natural environment at a range which could not be achieved if the animals were able to detect the full presence of a human being.
Blinds of the foregoing type have ranged from mere cavities cut out in underbrush to elaborate igloo enclosures covered with earth and plantings. One difficulty with temporary, makeshift blinds is that the degree of cover and comfort afforded by such structures is often inadequate. Moreover in some instances, such as on an open plain or the like a desired viewing site may not provide enough natural vegetation to construct a suitable makeshift enclosure. On the other hand blinds of more elaborate and permanent design tend to be time consuming to initially construct and are thereafter essentially immobile.
The difficulties suggestes in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which may tend to reudce the effectiveness of previously known blinds. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate blinds appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.
In the above connection it would be highly desirable to provide a blind which could be facially carried from site to site and quickly and easily erected without relying upon the use of on site materials. It would also be desirable to provide a blind which would afford a user a high degree of concealment while concomitantly permitting a full 360.degree. viewing span for the user.
It would also be desirable to provide a hunting blind for an individual which would provide a quick and full opening capability in order to afford a hunter with an unencumbered shot.